The present invention relates to the field of miniature vehicles and more particularly to the field of vehicles designed for use by children. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular go-kart assembly that is easily assembled and that includes an improved power source for operating the go-kart assembly. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a modular go-kart assembly that can be disassembled to store in a minimal amount of space, and that includes an improved braking system for the secure operation of the go-kart assembly.
Children""s vehicles, or go-karts as they are sometimes called, are well known in the art. Such internal combustion vehicles are presumably called xe2x80x9cgo-kartsxe2x80x9d in recognition of the ability of the vehicles to traverse the ground at an apparent high rate of speed relative to the proximity to the ground. Accordingly, go-karts may not be suitable for very young drivers such as preschoolers. One form of vehicle for very young drivers is the battery operated toy car, although the battery frequently requires recharging and is cumbersome to recharge and to transport. Therefore, the toy is often left sitting in an unused state for long periods of time, or is quickly disposed of by parents who become frustrated by the charging cycle of the battery or the low tolerance of such vehicles for outdoor terrain.
The design of conventional go-karts typically provides the go-kart with a substantially rigid frame such that the wheels on either side are fixed in relation to each other. Therefore it is quite difficult to store or convey go-karts due to bulkiness and rigidity of the design. In particular, the size of such go-karts does not permit the transfer through traditional shipping companies, such as Federal Express(trademark) or UPS(trademark), and therefore increases the difficulty for sending purchased items.
What is desired, then, and not found in the prior art, is an improved go-kart, assembly that is modular for storage and packaging purposes and that also includes an improved powering assembly to improve the operation of the go-kart assembly at lower speeds and to further provide a braking assembly for controlling the speed of operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a go-kart having an improved power supply.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a go-kart design that has operational safety features.
A further object of the present is to provide a go-kart design having an improved braking system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a go-kart assembly that has a protective frame that is easily assembled and disassembled by the user.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a go-kart assembly that has a protective frame that, when disassembled, can be stored within a predetermined confined space for distribution purposes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a go-kart assembly that is sturdy and secure to transport of children.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention. An improved go-kart assembly is provided that is modular for easy storage, and that further includes a compact and improved means for powering the go-kart assembly. The go-kart assembly includes a go-kart frame, a front drive assembly, a rear drive assembly and a protective cage assembly, each of which are modular for easy construction and disassembly. The go-kart frame is welded together front to rear. The wheels are assembled, the steering wheel is assembled, the seat back with integral hairguard is assembled as well as the protective cage.
Moreover, the go-kart assembly includes a motor having multiple power take off shafts to provide simple connections to an acceleration assembly and a braking assembly. Both the acceleration assembly and the braking assembly are controlled by one control pedal, so as to provide a safety measure for the operator, which is typically a child.